


52 "Have fun"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, James asks a lot of questions, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive





	52 "Have fun"

* * *

52 “Have fun.”

“And you’re really sure you don’t mind me going?” James said, standing in his and Teddy’s bedroom as he buttoned up his jeans.

From where he was sat on the edge of their bed, Teddy said, “Jamie, I’ve said so many times, go, I don’t mind.”

James sighed, tucking the front of his shirt into his jeans slightly, “I just don’t want you to feel like I’m leaving you out.”

“Come here,” Teddy said, reaching out for James and pulling him close to stand in between Teddy’s legs on the side of the bed, “I don’t feel left out, I’m a grown man James, go and have fun. Stop worrying.”

He kissed James softly, pulling away with a smile. Feeling slightly more contented, James sighed once again and nodded.

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop.”

James moved away from Teddy and toward the wardrobe, rifling through it for a jacket to wear. It was the evening of the Tutshill Tornados annual summer ball and having been playing with them for nearly 7 years, James knew what sort of party he was getting himself into. It wasn’t the sort of classy event with a sit down meal and a plus one, and as much as James wished Teddy would come with him, the older man was pretty comfortable with the idea of not going.

Once he’d finished getting dressed, James made his way downstairs, Teddy following, before going to sit in the lounge.

From the hallway James shouted, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home?”  
  
Teddy shook his head even though he knew James couldn’t see him, he didn’t even bother to reply because he knew James would be in the lounge in less than 5 seconds to ask the question again. He was right, James came in wearing his shoes but with neither laces tied.

“Teddy, are you sure?” He asked again.

“James, if you want to stay home, then stay home, no one is going to be mad at you for not going.” Teddy said, knowing James did really want to go, just hoping some sort of reverse psychology would work on him.

“Well, no, I do want to go….” James trailed off, not sure of what to add next.

“Okay good, so go.” Teddy responded, lifting his wand and flicking it, wordlessly tieing the laces of James’ shoes.

Then he stood up and took James by the shoulders, steering him back out into the hallway and toward the front door.

“I don’t want to leave you though Ted.” James pouted.

“You’ve already said babe, but I’ve spent many nights without you before, I can handle one evening. Once you get there you’ll be enjoying yourself too much to even remember you wanted me to come.” Teddy said matter-of-factly.

“Don’t say that, I’ll always remember I wanted you there.”

Teddy couldn’t stop himself from smiling, shaking his head fondly at James’ behaviour.

“You’re going to be late if you don’t go soon.” Teddy told him.

“Okay, okay, fine, are you sure you’re sure?” James asked for what had to be the 100th time, although he did take a step closer to the door.

“A million percent.”

James nodded, then reached up to give Teddy a kiss. He didn’t intentionally do it, but often when kissing James, Teddy tended to get carried away, which is how he accidentally turned a chaste goodbye kiss into a full on make out session in the hallway of their house.

“You really want me to leave after that?” James said breathlessly, lips swollen as he pulled away.

“Yeah, my bad.” Teddy admitted, holding James’ gaze intently.

“I’m going to be late.”

“You’re right, go.” Said Teddy, gently nudging James toward the door.

“I’ll see you later.” James told him, opening the front door and looking back at Teddy.

“_Have fun_.”

Teddy pressed another kiss to James’ lips, this time much more innocently, then pushed him out the front door, shutting it once he’d waved him down the street.

* * *


End file.
